Carnevale
by PhoenixOwl0905
Summary: Feliciano Vargas explores the wonders of Carnevale every year. But this year, he also finds himself falling for a young German noble by the name of Ludwig Beilschmidt. To his surprise, the man returns his affections. Perhaps Carnevale will be the way for them to explore their relationship publicly. Warning: Yaoi in later chapters. (boyxboy) GerIta
1. Chapter 1

Feliciano studied himself in the mirror. He was draped in robes and clothes that completely covered his body. And the mask he wore disguised his face from the strangers of the festival. With it he was no longer Feliciano Vargas. He was just an ordinary person on the street, belonging to nothing. He could be anybody he wanted to.

He bounced downstairs, greeting his brother.

"Buona sera, fratello." He happily skipped around the table. His brother only continued to look at the paper as he grunted in reply. "Dove nonno?"

"He's in his study."

"Oh. Well, I'm going out." This time he did look up at him, checking on what his brother decided to wear today. He sighed in annoyance.

"Why do you insist on wearing the most insufferable costumes?"

"What do you mean, Lavino?" He said with a tilt of his head.

"What I mean is," he got up, "why do you wear the most bland costumes? You could have the nicest and most fashionable costume you want! And yet you wear _that!_ Why are you ashamed of us?"

"I am not ashamed! I just like being myself around strangers without them treating me different because I am part of house Vargas." He protested.

"That sounds pretty shameful to me!" Feliciano smiled at his brothers rebuttal.

"Why do you always have to be so negative?"

"I am not! You take that back!"

"Lavino! Stop this! Why don't you come with me? It'll be fun?"

"Walk around with a bunch of filthy strangers who are too ashamed of themselves that they feel the need to dress up to cover up who they truly are?" He spat, "No thanks." Pulling out his chair, he sat down once more and went back to his paper. Feliciano felt a bit hurt by his brothers snappy comments, but brushed it off.

"Ciao, Lavino."

The city was alive and jumping. People gathered in the streets without a care in the world, several of the nice houses were beating with life, music, and light. People passed by and laughed with joy as they enjoyed the things they couldn't normally enjoy.

With all of the nice places, Feliciano found it difficult to decide which party he wanted to go to, same problem every year. Eventually, however, he just went to the place with the most people, and the liveliest music.

It was a lovely house, indeed. Beautiful pillars, a foreign Spanish designed roof, decorated, colorful glass windows, and a marble courtyard that overlooked the water with several boats at their docks. And the interior was just as lovely. The party was held in a large ball room that emitted a yellowish gleam with the cream colored walls and yellow drapes, all with the glitter of the candles from the jewels of the great chandelier above. It was an understatement to say the Feliciano was deeply impressed. No Italian in Venice could afford this house. Not even he. It was obvious that a rich noble from another country lived here.

The band began to play another song and people began to dance. Those who were unoccupied dancing were at the large table, eating away. Some lifting their masks just slightly to bring the delectable food to their lips, and savor the rich taste. It made Feliciano happy, knowing that most of the people here could finally get a good meal to fill their bellies, and drink some wine that would daze their busy minds.

Oh, how Feliciano admired Carnevale. It was a good time, an equal time.

After a couple of hours enjoying the festivities that the party had to offer he found himself joining the conversations of the party. The people who weren't preoccupied with dancing and eating were busy gossiping. Most of the people were young ladies who were criticizing, well, anybody.

"Well, I hear that this place belongs to a rich young noble who's looking to find a wife." One girl in a pink gown and moretta mask said.

"No, no," another piped up, "I heard it was an old maid who had acquired wealth from family. Now she throws parties to entertain herself." All of the women shook their heads at the ridiculous notion.

"No! You're all wrong!" They all turned towards a deep voice with an unfamiliar accent. And although he was speaking English he seemed to understand Italian.

"What do you mean?" One of the girls asked in English. The mysterious young man put his arm around the young lady who asked and explained.

"My name is Gilbert and I am one of the young masters who runs this house. Well, technically it belongs to my grandfather, but the nice Austrian noble who lent it to us said it was ours, so it's technically part mine!"

"Well than what are you?"

"Pardon?"

"I mean, where are you from, if not from Austria?"

"Well, I was born in Prussia, but then we moved to Germany when I was about seven. Can't you tell by my accent?"

"We're all used to Austrians pushing us around. And your accents all sound the same. Austrian, Prussian, German, all the same!" One of the others piped up defensively.

"Well we're only here as noble, German nobles." He said putting an arm around one of their shoulders. "We don't mean any harm. Besides! Would a stuck up jerk throw an awesome party like this for such lovely ladies?" Many of the girls whipped out their fans at this point and began to flutter them in front of their faces.

"No, I suppose not."

"What did you say your name was again?"

"Gilbert! Gilbert Beilschmidt!" By this point, Feliciano broke away from the rest of the group. Gilbert was quickly moving the conversation to the point of only flirting. Everyone who was previously at the dinner table were now either on the dance floor or in large groups. And the dinner table was now empty and being cleared off. Not to mention more people had joined the party. This was definitely a very popular party; all of the guests were starting to overwhelm him.

He needed to get away.

Other than the ball room, the rest of the house was dark and empty. The halls weren't nearly as decorated as the exterior was. Actually, they weren't really decorated at all. There were only bland pictures and the occasional coo-coo clock on the walls. And the only furniture was the occasional table with a dimly lit candle that only helped to light three feet around it.

The halls were long and broad, not to mention confusing. For the most part they were straight, with a sharp turn indicating another corridor, but he would find an even narrower passage just randomly placed in the hall. These passages were narrow and would wind just leading to another one of the bland corridors.

Oh how Feliciano thought they were bland! Even the walls were close to a black color. Nothing lively lived in these halls.

The only other things were the black, heavy doors. Every time Feliciano came across one he attempted to peak into it. Most of the time, however, they were locked, and he moved on. But then there was one room. It was right at the end of the hall. Its double doors were lightly cracked open, emitting a deep orange glow and a soft crackle of fire. Feliciano took his gloved hand and lightly pushed the door open slightly, only enough so he could enter without much notice. He slipped through the small crack he created for himself and shut the door behind him. Stepping closer into the room, he noticed that it was a library. A fire crackled in a fireplace, illuminating the room, although not completely. It was only bright enough to read a book at the two arm chairs in front of the mantle. And with each step he marveled in the beauty of the room. It was a magnificent room, almost as great as the ballroom. Every inch of the walls were covered with books. The wall that held the mantle also had a huge picture of three men. The eldest sat in one of the arm chairs in the room, the other two were by his side. The one to his right looked almost exactly like him, only younger and with shorter hair. The other, to his left, had white hair and red eyes.

His attention was drawn to the man on the right. He seemed stern, despite the fact that everyone was practically expressionless. His blonde hair was slicked back in a neat fashion, his broad shoulders were out and his hands behind his back. Feliciano's eyes found themselves his. They were blue, but they were the most intense blue he'd ever seen. Not even the sky or any blue in his paintings came close. He stepped closer, hypnotized by the man in the painting until he was directly underneath the frame.

"What the hell are you doing in here?!" Feliciano spun around quickly, causing him to trip on the robes of his costume and knocking over a nearby table. There came a huge crashing sound as the water basin atop of the table fell to the wooden floors. The water was quickly soaking up into the carpet. He held onto the wooden table clumsily when he looked in the direction of the voice. He saw that it was the same man from the painting. This made his stomach drop and fear the worst.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-" He said, fumbling around with the table, attempting to put it back in its place.

"Why are you here?! This section of the house is off limits!" Feliciano began to sob, scrambling to the floor to pick up the shattered remains of the glass that was once a water pitcher. "Here, you don't have to do that. It's fine, really."

"I'm sorry." He said, sniffling some more.

"It's fine, really. Just take a seat." The man said frustrated. He led him to the chair that was opposite his, and sat him down. The man from the painting took his seat once more.

"What about the mess?" Feliciano asked, pointing to the wreck.

"Never mind that, one of the maids will get it later. My name is Ludwig Beilschmidt and I am the grandson of the master of this house. You obviously are a guest in this house and were unwelcome to indulge any further than the ballroom and dining area. So why are you here?" Feliciano didn't know how to answer. He didn't even know what really drove him to seek out the rest of the house.

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"No, I'm sorry, I just needed to get away from everyone, I suppose, got a bit crowded." His expression lightened somewhat, but just slightly.

"Ja, I know what you mean. But that's still no excuse to enter someone's home uninvited."

"I know, I know, and I'm sorry." Ludwig sighed.

"It's fine, really. What's your name?"

"Feliciano."

"Do you have a last name?"

"No." Ludwig gave him a skeptical look. "I mean I would rather not say. I like to dress up so that people don't know who I am. Please just call me Feliciano."

"Alright, Feliciano."

"Alright, Ludwig." They just sat there and listened to the fire crackle, letting everything sink in. "Where you at the party earlier? I've been here for hours, it's a lovely home you've got, and it is a lovely party-"

"No."

"Scusi?"

"I wasn't at the party earlier. I don't like hosting parties and therefore let my brother do it." He said while still studying the fire. Feliciano noticed how the intense flames reflected so clearly in Ludwig's eyes.

"He seems nice. Your brother, that is."

"You met him?"

"Yeah, he seems to like to flirt with the nice girls outside. I just happened to be there when he did."

"He's not completely bad. He has his flaws, but he's my brother."

"I know what you mean. I have a brother. A lot of people say that he's mean and loud, but nobody really knows him like I do."

"People say that about Gilbert all the time. Except they say that he's just arrogant, not mean. But I would agree that he's annoying."

"That's just because he's your brother. But you love him." Feliciano wanted to take back that last part. He expected Ludwig to react angrily, but he just nodded.

"Ja, I do." They were silent for a moment. It was uncomfortable, Feliciano's heart was racing. He tapped his fingers along his bouncing leg, finally blurting out,

"I really am sorry. People always say that I'm in the wrong place at the wrong time." Ludwig looked back over at Feliciano causing the boy to jump a bit. He noticed this. "Are you afraid of me?"

"W-wha-"

"Most people are." He looked back at the fire. "Once they meet me they try to stay away from me. They think that I'm just a big brute. And people who talk to me say that it looks like I'm looking down upon them. And I know that I'm big, and I'm intimidating, and people say that I look upset, but I'm not a monster. So you don't have to be afraid of me." They were silent for a minute, and Feliciano could see the hurt on his face. He felt bad to say the least.

"I'm not afraid." Ludwig did look shocked at this. His head snapped up, and this time Feliciano repressed the instinct to jump out of shock to prove it. "Are you lonely? If people are afraid of you, you must be lonely." Now he was going too far. He could feel himself pushing past boundaries he had no business being near. But to his surprise, he replied calmly.

"I am. I am lonely." Feliciano wasn't sure what made them bring up this conversation. They were strangers, and Feliciano violated his household belongings, and here they were sharing feelings. He reached out timidly and grabbed Ludwig's hand.

"Me too. I mean, I have some friends, but I always feel that they're reluctant to see me. I know that I'm loud, and annoying, and that I am clumsy, and I know I'm coward-ish, but it still hurts. Fratello doesn't even like to hang out with me that much. So I know what it's like to be lonely."

"It's not a good feeling, I agree."

"Well, I'm here now. And now we don't have to be alone!" This made Ludwig smile and hold Feliciano's hand back.

"I suppose not." They sat there, smiling at each other. Ludwig ran his thumb over his knuckles which caused goose bumps to peek underneath his sleeves and gloves. It was a strange feeling, and exhilarating feeling. Feliciano whished, in an odd way, that it'd never end. The grandfather clock in the corner chimed, roaring loudly. Feliciano and Ludwig snapped their heads in the direction of the noise. When Feliciano's eyes fell on the time his eyes went wide.

"Oh, Dio mio!"

"What is it?" Ludwig asked as Feliciano retreated his hand immediately.

"It's late, I should really head home."

"Umm. . .uh. . ." Ludwig stuttered, not really sure what to say. "Do you need a ride home? We have plenty of gondoliers at the docks in the courtyard."

"No thank you, I just need to go." Feliciano quickly burst through the doors and sped through the hallway, trying to find his way out. _How long was I roaming these halls?_ He wondered as he tried to make his way out. Finally, he found the ballroom. The party was still active, but it was definitely dying down.

"Wait!" Feliciano spun around to see that Ludwig had followed. He grabbed Feliciano's hand and pulled him slightly to prevent him from walking out. "Will we see each other again? I want to meet." Feliciano blushed at the way Ludwig phrased these sentences, also at the way he was holding his hand.. He knew that he was a feminine person, and he knew that he had a mask on, but . . .

"Ludwig, do you know that I'm a man?" Ludwig began to blush intensely. He hadn't meant to sound like he was chasing a fair damsel. He truly just wanted to see his male friend again and soon. That's not weird, _right?_

"Ja, ja. I just wanted to meet with you again. N-not in that way! I just wa-want t-to-" Feliciano giggled at how awkward Ludwig was.

"We can meet at Lady Cassandra's house tomorrow. She always throws great parties. I'll be there at sunset wearing this mask."

"Alright."

"Ciao, Ludwig." Feliciano said waving off. As he made his way home he thought about what had just occurred. He should feel weird, the way he agreed to meet Ludwig come tomorrow. But he didn't. It didn't feel weird at all. In fact, he was actually excited to see him tomorrow at sunset.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. It was a mixture of writers block and a busy schedule. But it's Spring Break! So there should be at least one more chapter before I go back to school. Anyway, enjoy chapter 2!**

It was unusual for Feliciano to feel nervous in these kind of situations, but he was. Just a bit. He was worried that he'd scarred Ludwig off the by telling him he was a man. He didn't mean to make him uncomfortable. Ludwig meant nothing other than meeting with him to go to a party. Friends do that all the time.

It was also rare for Feliciano to meet someone who he really connected with. But, at the same time, he felt like he didn't really know Ludwig.

In the midst of thinking, Elizabeta made her way over to where Feliciano was standing.

"Good evening, Feliciano." She whispered from behind her mask. Feliciano jumped, quickly smiling when he realized who it was.

"Elizabeta! Ciao, ciao!"

"I'm sorry if I scared you. What are you doing here all by yourself?" She asked.

"Oh, no! You didn't scare me, I was just thinking. And I am here with someone. I'm meeting a friend." He said, going back to looking out for Ludwig.

"What_ kind_ of friend?" Elizabeta subtly asked with a wink.

"He's a friend that I met last night."

"Oh." She fumbled around with her gloves as she thought. "And…?"

"And what?"

"Well, who is he? Where did you two meet? Does he know who you are?" Feliciano thought about these for a moment. These questions only seemed to heighten his previous hesitation. Right as he was about to answer, Ludwig stepped up to him.

"Feliciano, is that you?" He asked. Feliciano nodded while eying Elizabeta, who he could tell was secretly smiling beneath her mask. "Who's this?"

"Ah yes. Ludwig, this is my good friend, Elizabeta. She's a friend of the family." Unsure, Ludwig took her hand, bringing it to his lips. She giggled.

"Oh my! Feli, you didn't tell me that your new friend was so handsome. And so tall." As she said this, Feliciano felt an uneasy feeling occur in his stomach. However, he brushed it off when he noticed how Ludwig was blushing and shuffling in discomfort. "Don't flatter yourself, I'm too old for you, and married. Speaking of which, I should probably go looking for him. God knows how he gets around other people. Ciao." And with a curtsy, she left.

"She seems nice." Ludwig complimented.

"Yeah, she's really nice to me. But I don't get to see her as often as I used to."

"Any particular reason?"

"Not really. When she got married she had _wife duties._"

"Okay?" Feliciano didn't like the way the conversation was going.

"I like your costume!"

"O-oh, really?" Ludwig said flattered. "It took me forever to find a costume. Not that I was looking for a particular one, I just didn't have one. I only just moved here a couple of months ago, and had no idea that this event was as big as it is, or that it even existed." Feliciano was shocked.

"You didn't know about Carnevale? Ludwig!"

"Well, it does seem kind of pointless. I mean, what's the point of all of this?"

"Let me explain. Carnevale is all about indulging before Lent. It allows people to do whatever they want as whoever they want. Women can do things that men normally do, or vice versa. People gamble, or go to high end parties, or even have affairs. I know that must seem like a way to cheat in life, but people deserve to be free. To not have to be tied down by these societal chains." Ludwig was a bit stunned to hear something as such from the Italian. Based on last night's events, he seemed ditzy and awkward.

"I guess that makes sense." Feliciano beamed proud of himself. Ludwig saw the way his eyes lit up and smiled to himself.

"Most people don't like to talk to me because of my status, but now that it's Carnevale people treat me just like any other. Look at you, for example. I made a friend I probably never could have on my own. We are friends, right?"

"Ja, we are."

"Good!" He grabbed him by the arm and dragged him around the place.

They began to move around, taking note of the costumes everyone was wearing, the décor and they even noticed the food. Feliciano wished he could have eaten the wonderful food that was placed before him, but didn't want to risk moving his mask.

It was weird, he thought, to have a friend that doesn't even know what I look like. But I know what he looks like.

There wasn't much to do. It was feast, converse, or dance and Feliciano didn't want to risk losing Ludwig in the crowd. He also didn't think it was right to dance with Ludwig either.

"Hey Ludwig?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you want leave? It's getting a bit crowded. Besides! There's more fun on the streets of Venice!"

"That sounds like a good plan."

"Yay, let's go." They began to exit the party, grateful to get to do something. But Feliciano was a bit more grateful that he wouldn't have to face another awkward conversation with Elizabeta in front of Ludwig.

The streets weren't as crowded as the party, but they were still alive and electric. Street performers played music and did tricks all around the masked people, collecting money in old hats as they did so. Couples walked hand in hand down the sidewalk against the glowing waterway streets. Shops that would normally be closed were still open to the public and filled with the smells of fantastic cooking.

It was a magnificent sight.

With the streets being so crowded, Feliciano saw it as an opportunity to take Ludwig's hand in his own. Without warning or hesitation he reached for Ludwig's hand, and to his surprise, he didn't pull away. In fact, he held right back on. It left the small man breathless for some reason.

"May I ask why we're holding hands?" Ludwig questioned.

"I just don't want to get lost in the crowds. After all, you are my only friend I have walking these streets and I don't want to be alone." Ludwig said nothing at this, but continued to walk with the man, hand in hand.

"Feliciano, may I ask you a question?"

"Anything!"

"How old are you?"

"How old am I? Well, I'm twenty. What about you?"

"I am also twenty."

"Wow, that's amazing." Feliciano beamed, making Ludwig chuckle. He found that he liked it when Ludwig chuckled. It was deep and throaty, just like a man's should be. "The women must be all over you." Ludwig halted in his tracks, still grasping Feliciano. Only his grip seemed to tighten.

"W-well . . . what-t? W-what would make you say something like that!?" Ludwig's cheeks were bright red with embarrassment.

"And so modest too."

"Please explain what made you say something like that." He was a bit calmer, but he was still tinted red and rather loud.

"Calm down," Feliciano gently tugged at Ludwig's hand and they were walking again, "I only meant that you're very manly. Big and muscular, with a deep voice, and you're very intimidating. And you've got these amazing blue eyes. Most women find that very attractive in a man." After saying this, Feliciano broke his gaze away from the Germans and looked at the ground. _Perhaps I've said too much? _He thought.

Ludwig, however, was staring at Feliciano. He wasn't red anymore, and he seemed much calmer. But he was a mess on the inside. With Feliciano saying all of those things, he felt his heart flutter and beat in his chest irregularly. He tried to deny it, but he couldn't help but think of Feliciano as attractive as well. He knew he shouldn't have these feelings towards his friend, but he couldn't help it. He bit his lip as he battled these thoughts between rationality and emotions.

"You're attractive too, you know." He mumbled.

"What?" Feliciano's eyes widened with surprise as he looked back up at Ludwig.

"You are attractive."

"Ludwig, you don't even know what I look like."

"Well, I know you've got dark hair-"

"How do you know that?"

"There are some strands sticking out, like this one." He pointed to one of the larger strands protruding from his head.

"Yeah, that one's difficult to keep down." Ludwig smiled and continued,

"You have really nice eyes too. They're big and a rich golden color. And you seem to be very good in large crowds. It's good to see someone as confident as you. I don't know if you can tell, but I'm not all that comfortable out of the house. And the streets are making me quite nervous."

"Thank you, Ludwig. But now I feel bad making you come out here."

"Don't. I'm fine, really." Feliciano smiled, as did Ludwig.

They thought it'd be uncouth, with everything they said. It was quite the opposite. Ludwig noticed he was staring, and looked at the streets again. He didn't want to scare Feliciano off.

"Any woman would be lucky to have you." Feliciano felt his heart drop, for reasons unknown to him, but he accepted the compliment.

"And any woman would be lucky to have you." It felt like a brick was settling in his stomach. The uneasy feeling that had been foreign to Ludwig for so long was claiming him within a matter of minutes. But they continued to walk and enjoy the festival.

Later on, they decided to depart back to their respective houses. On the way home, Ludwig couldn't help but think back to their conversation. Actually, it never really left his mind.

Ludwig was a logical man. He never believed in ridiculous things, things such as love at first sight, or anything similar, such as only knowing someone for a few days. But he couldn't deny how happy Feliciano made him. He couldn't deny how much he wanted to be with him. He wasn't going to deny that he had strong feelings for Feliciano that hits the point of love. But he wasn't going to succumb to it so easily. No, he was going to wait and meet Feliciano tomorrow evening.

Once he was in the house, he shed off his clothes and readied for bed, determined to wait and see if these feelings would eventually fade away.

And yet, Ludwig didn't really want them to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I'm, again, sorry that I haven't uploaded in a while. I have a problem where I have an ending for this story, but not much of a start for it. And I also planned on this being incredibly short. But due to some requests, I've decided to make it a bit longer so it won't feel as fast paced as it would have been. Thank you for supporting the story! **

The next morning, Feliciano sat in the garden that doubled as the courtyard. It was rare to have one in Venice, seeing as most of the city was just water. It was also rare to see them at such a large scale, well, large enough for Feliciano's liking.

The garden was about fifty-five by seventy feet. The floors were made out of smooth stone that made a wonderful soft clicking noise whenever someone walked upon it. There was a fountain located further down in the center of the rectangular garden. The base and the fountain itself were made of the same stone marble that the ground was made out of.

And Feliciano sat on the bench that overlooked all of it. Although it wasn't much. It was still winter, and everything was dead. The flowers, the leaves, everything was dead and grey.

Feliciano held one of the buds of the cornflowers. It had been mild for a couple of days, so some of the buds peaked out of some of the branches in the garden. It made Feliciano happy once he saw them, but only for an instant. His mind had been elsewhere. As he twirled the small thing in his fingers, he thought about last night.

_Oh Dio, why did I tell Ludwig that? He must think I'm so weird, _Feliciano thought. _And yet . . . he told me the same thing. _He could feel his cheeks heat up, and his heart pound lightly in his chest as he thought about how Ludwig complimented him. Lifting his head, he looked up and smiled lightly. The sun had broken through some of the clouds, lighting small rays throughout the garden. This made Feliciano smile.

As soon as they came, they left. Slowly dying as the clouds tried to cover back up the little bits of beauty that was left. _Then again,_ he thought again ,bringing his head down to look at the flower once more, _he could have just told me that to make me feel better. Of course. That must be it. _

In his heart Felciano didn't want this to be true. He knew this, but suppressed this fact. It wasn't normal. It wasn't right.

_He thought back to a time long ago when he was with his grandfather. He and his brother were in their grandfathers room. He was going through some things, telling the Feliciano and Lovino about his past with each object he picked out. _

_There was one in particular that caused the elder to smile. Feliciano could see the crows feet gather around his eyes, and the lines crease around cheeks from years of smiling and laughing. It was a red scarf. The old piece of cloth was brought to his face, where he deeply inhaled the lingering scent of a woman from long ago. His eyes closed, feeling the fabric on his face. _

_Lovino and Feliciano looked at each other confused for what seemed like minutes. The more time that passed, the more uncomfortable they felt. _

"_Um . . . grandpa?" Feliciano let out lightly, not sure whether he should interrupt or not. "Grandpa?" He spoke up._

"_Grandfather!" Lovino said loudly, this time earning the old mans attention. His eyes opened quickly, yet gently. Looking over to the two children he lowered the article of clothing, twirling it between his fingers. He looked down only giving the kids his shaggy brown and grey hair to look at and gently chuckled. Then he became serious and spoke deeply,_

"_You know, sometimes I don't know whether it would have been better to follow my heart, or do what was expected of me." _

"_Ve~ grandpa? I don't understand." _

"_Yeah, what are you going on about?" Julius shook his head. _

"_It's nothing. I just hope that you two know what to do when the time comes. Don't regret. Alright?" He looked up at the two, who still didn't fully grasp what the man was trying to say, but just nodded in agreement. "Good." _

Looking back on it, Feliciano still didn't have a full concept on what he was trying to say. All he knew now was that he was more confused than ever. What was the better decision. What even were the two decisions?

Feliciano grabbed his head in his hands, rocking back and forth.

"What's wrong with me?" He muttered.

Suddenly, the doors to the garden flew open and the clicking sound of boots against the ground could be heard. Feliciano shot his head up finding Lovino stopping dead in his tracks with a guitar in his hands.

"F-Feliciano! What are you doing out here?" He stammered.

"Oh, Lovino I'm sorry to be here. I forgot you liked to play your music and sing when you come out here to be alone." Feliciano immediately got up, dropping the bud that was still in his hand.

"Bastard! How do you know about that? Never mind, just go away, aren't you normally gone by this time?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Feliciano tilted his head in confusion.

"It's nearly sunset. Don't you meet up with Elizabeta around this time, or something?"

"Oh my! I didn't even notice! Thank you for reminding me!"

"Si, will you be going now?" Lovino asked rather impatiently, although Feliciano was already making his way inside to change into his costume.

Ludwig paced the along the square where he and Feliciano decided to meet. Every now and then he'd look up, hoping to find the familiar mask that the man always wore, but every time he did he saw no such mask with no such person wearing it.

He began to feel nervous. Then he started freaking out when he saw people lighting the street lamps. _Feliciano said sunset, why isn't he here? What if he never shows up? What if I never see him again? . . . Why do I care so much? _He looked around at everyone in the square. There were so many people in such vibrant, colorful costumes that he could barely make out anything else. People were everywhere. He shifted in his stance, feeling uncomfortable and bit his bottom lip.

Then, as if to answer his prayers, he saw Feliciano getting out of his gondola, and running over into Ludwig's arms.

"Ludwig! I'm so sorry! I just lost track of the time! Please don't hate me." Ludwig only wrapped his arms around the smaller mans waist, pulling him closer.

"Nein, don't be sorry, I'm not mad at all." Ludwig closed his eyes, letting the latter bury himself in Ludwig's arms. He rested his own head against Feliciano's. Although Ludwig was someone who didn't like to display any sort of affection, he couldn't help but continue to hold the Italian.

Eventually, he couldn't ignore the struggling Italian in his arms, and reluctantly lets go. Feliciano could feel himself blushing, thankful that he was wearing a mask. Ludwig could only blush, cough, and ignore the stares as he said,

"Um . . . shall we go?" Ludwig offered. Feliciano smiled giddily inside his mask.

"Si, let's go!" Feliciano skipped along, but Ludwig stayed put for a moment. He just watched the man and thought to himself.

_Mein Gott, what's wrong with me? _Feliciano turned to see Ludwig staring at him.

"Ve~ Ludwig, aren't you coming?" The blonde shook his head slightly,

"Yes, I'm right here."


	4. Chapter 4

As they walked down the street, through the square, Ludwig thought about the boy walking next to him.

_I don't think I can deny that I feel an unnatural attraction to this man. Yes, he is indeed a man, but I can't help it. I think about his night and day, and I await every morning to meet with him at night. And when we do meet, I am happy. Despite the fact that he does babble on and tends to get himself into awkward situations, such as when we first met, he is undeniably enchanting. Charismatic. _

Then he thought harder. _Or perhaps I feel this way because he's my only friend. I've never really experienced friendship from people, other than Gilbert. _He let out a sigh and rubbed his head.

Feliciano, who had been shaking the whole time jumped at the light fan of breath that Ludwig let out. Ludwig noticed this and looked at him.

"Is everything alright? You seem tense." He noted.

"Oh, I'm fine! Perfect! Well, I'm not exactly perfect, I mean, I think myself as a nice person but I have my faults! Everyone does, in their own way. And-"

"Feliciano, I've known you for a couple of days now and I know that you ramble when you feel uncomfortable. We're friends. You should be able to tell me anything. What's wrong?" The way Ludwig was looking at him made him want to tell him. It really did. Because he did trust him. But he felt like he couldn't. It was too weird.

"It's . . ."

"Is it about the other night? What you said about me? And then what I said about you?" Feliciano looked down and let out a meek,

"Yes." Ludwig sighed, running his hand through his hair. He looked down at the man who appeared to be staring at the ground in shame. "I'm sorry if I made this more awkward than it needs to be, and I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable. And I understand if you never want to see me again-" He babbled, feeling the tears gather and swell in his eyes. But Ludwig would have none of it.

"Feliciano." Ludwig barked, but not too harshly. Just enough to gain the trembling man's attention. "Come and sit down." He motioned towards the fountain that lay in the middle of one of the squares they had been passing through. It was dark, but there was enough light from a street lamp so that Feliciano could make out Ludwig's features. They were now even more accentuated in the firelight of the street lamp. He was concerned.

_Oh no! _He thought, _He __**doesn't**_ _want to see me again! I've lost my only friend!_

"Feliciano," The blonde began, "I'm not going to end this friendship over the ridiculous notion that we don't feel comfortable around each other. Because, if I'm being honest with myself, I feel very comfortable when I'm with you."

"You do?" He said, feeling hopeful.

"Yes. I'm sorry you don't feel the same way-" As Ludwig talked, Feliciano realized that he felt comfortable around him too. It was when he wasn't with him, he realized, is when he over thought, and over complicated everything.

"No! No, I feel comfortable around you too. Well, not exactly comfortable, more safe. But that's pretty much the same thing, si?"

"Yes . . . well, anyway, I think the feeling of doubt that we're feeling comes from the idea of a friendship itself. I mean, we've always sort of been introverts in our own sort of way, perhaps we're not used to such a strong friendship that we have. I've never wanted to be around someone so badly before in my life. I genuinely enjoy your company. Do you feel the same way?"

"Si! Perhaps I was just overthinking everything, as usual." Ludwig smiled.

"Alright, let's go then." He said, getting up and brushing off is red velvet pants and adjusting his tunic. He held out his hand to the brunette. He grabbed his hand and was hoisted up by Ludwigs strength.

"Where do you want to go tonight?" Feliciano shrugged his shoulders.

"Why don't you pick? I always pick."

"I don't know Venice as well as you do. You will know which places are better than others."

"That makes sense." Feliciano seemed to ponder for a moment. He lifted his index finger, putting it over the white gloss of the mask where his lips would be and tilted his head up in thought. It was almost as if he was browsing an inner library within his mind. Ludwig couldn't help but smile and chuckle a bit. "Oh! I know! How about the _Zattere_?"

"Is that a building?" Feliciano giggled.

"No, it's like a long stretch of sidewalk that overlooks the water. There's a lot of street performers this time of year. And it's also really nice at this time, right as the sun is setting. It's actually not far from here. If we hurry, we could just see the sun setting just beyond the ships out in the water." Ludwig lifted an eyebrow beneath his golden mask. It did sound nice, but it didn't really sound like the sort of place they could spend a good amount of time together. But perhaps it would give them time to talk peacefully. Not among the crowds at massive parties like they're used to.

"Alright, if you want to go."

"Yay! C'mon, it's this way!" The smaller man cried out in excitement, half dragging the German by his arm.

Feliciano was right. The Zattere was in fact close by indeed. And it was beautiful. On one side of the smooth, grey sidewalk were houses that lined up right next to each other. Most of them were different colors, but all still built beautifully. Right from the windows down to the carved door frames. On the other side were piers and street lamps that overlooked the water where many larger ships had docked.

And Feliciano was not lying when he said there were many street performers. There were jugglers, musicians, and magicians. All, of whom, were dressed head to toe in Venetian costumes.

Ludwig could feel the Italian sigh and lean his head against his shoulder in awe.

"Isn't it beautiful, Luddy?"

"Luddy?" He sputtered.

"Si, it's the nickname I gave you. Is that okay?" Ludwig sighed and nodded.

"Ja, it's fine."

"Good. But it is nice, right?"

"There is no denying that it is a gorgeous sight. I just wished we'd gotten here sooner. The sun is nearly gone."

"I know, Zattere is still a fun place to be. It's not too crowded, because there are many restaurants that are either closed, or sitting and serving all of the crowds! So there's plenty of room to walk!" To prove his point, he stepped away from his friend and stretched his arms out while still holding Ludwig's hand with his other arm. "See?"

"Ja, I get it." He pulled Feliciano back towards him. Out of nowhere Feliciano asks,

"How's Gilbert doing?"

"Oh, um . . . he's good. I haven't seen him in a couple of days. He's usually out partying the night away like the young bachelor he is. My grandfather is getting slightly irritated by his behavior, though. He thinks that he should be looking to settle down, and that I should be immersing myself in culture."

"Does he not know that you have been doing exactly that with me every night?"

"No. But to be fair, he's more focused on my brother than he is on me at the moment. He probably still thinks I am locked up in the library, reading." Ludwig chuckles lightly to himself.

"Do you like to read?"

"Was it not obvious when we first met?" He said, turning to Feliciano.

"How am I supposed to know if you do it all the time or not?" He protested.

"I suppose that's a fair enough point."

"It's a good point!" Feliciano corrected him. "What do you like to read?"

"I like to read about war." Feliciano was slightly stunned to hear that.

"You _like_ war?"

"It's not that I necessarily _like_ it, but it fascinates me. Ever since I was a young child, according to my grandfather and brother, I was obsessed with the idea of going off in shining armor with a sword in my hand, ready to fight for Germany and everyone I love. Even now, I kind of wish that I could have joined the armies, because I have the power to. But now that I'm in Italy that doesn't seem likely."

"Oh." Feliciano let out, sensing the hint of disappointment in his tone as he said the last part. "If it makes you feel any better, I'm glad!"

"How so?"

"I'd miss you too much if you went off to war." Despite the fact that Ludwig wanted to point out that they wouldn't have met, and therefore not miss each other, but he went along with it.

"I'd miss you too."

"Really?!"

"I'm not going to lie. You can be loud and rather embarrassing to be around, not to mention getting into strange predicaments, like the other day when I had to get you out of that argument with that man for chasing around his cat. But you are nice and you trust me. And you're honest, which I like. It feels nice to have someone depend on you so much." Ludwig thought he'd said too much for a moment, but was relieved when Feliciano only agreed with him.

"I know what you mean. I like having someone who actually likes me and who I am. And I feel safe when you're around. It's nice to have friends to lean on."

_Yes, friends_. Ludwig thought.

They continued to walk for a while longer, chatting and discussing their past and wishes for the future. Although, they both agreed that they both didn't really have an idea. Feliciano explained that he didn't seem to know nor really care. He wanted to live in the moment and not worry about the future. Ludwig explain how everything he wanted changed when he moved to Italy, and now had no idea where to begin with his future. Everything was so uncertain to both of them.

"I think that we should head home soon." Ludwig announced.

"Oh! Oh!" Feliciano was practically jumping, "Let's dance first!" Ludwig blushed a deep shade of red that could be seen just beneath the golden edges of his mask.

"W-wha . . . what?"

"You heard me. Dance with me. Like all of those couples over there." He began to drag Ludwig over to the other dancers, meeting much resistance.

"Like you said, _couples_." He hissed.

"Oh Ludwig, live a little. This is what your grandfather meant. You can either read about life, or live it! Besides, wouldn't you rather dance with me than with some strange woman?" He considered it for a moment and agreed. Feliciano knew Ludwig well enough by now to know that he'd agree with that sort of logic. Ludwig wasn't the best at socializing in general, let alone with woman.

Feliciano placed Ludwig's hand on his waist, the other in his hand. Feliciano put his free hand on Ludwig's shoulder. Ludwig gulped in anticipation.

Once the music started they began to dance. It felt strange, to both of them. Feliciano had his share of dances with people, but this time felt different. He felt a slight feeling of airiness swirl around. He also felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. Perhaps he was just as nervous as Ludwig. Maybe.

Ludwig felt his heart skip a beat. He couldn't stop himself from looking right into the caramel colored eyes of Feliciano's. They weren't looking at his, but they looked so magnificent. He longed to know what the rest of Feliciano's face looked like. What his skin felt like. What he smelled like.

Feliciano looked up at Ludwig, staring right at him. And in that moment, the airiness that was swirling engulfed him. Ludwig couldn't help himself from placing his head on Feliciano's, slightly inhaling the small man's scent. He smelled like fresh wine and basil.

Feliciano felt his eyes close as he allowed Ludwig to breathe him in. He let out a blissful sigh, feeling Ludwig tighten his grip around him.

That was until Feliciano opened his eyes and noticed that they had stopped dancing. _When did that happen?_ He also noticed some people staring.

"Ludwig . . .?" Feliciano said meekly. The sound brought Ludwig back to reality, realizing that he probably scared Feliciano with his behavior. He immediately hold on the Italian.

"I . . . I- oh God, I'm . . ." He wanted to apologize but found himself incapable of doing so. Rather, he just turned around and left. Feliciano just stood there, dumbstruck.

Ludwig on the other hand now knew what was going on. He strode off angrily, running his fingers through his hair many times until he could finally form the thought.

_Oh dear God, I'm in love with Feliciano. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, sorry for the long wait. Writers block. It's not much of an excuse, but I'm trying my best. Enjoy! And don't worry, I ****_do_**** have a plan for the future chapters. **

Feliciano stood in the kitchen, sprinkling basil on his pasta for the finishing touches. As soon as it was done, he sat at the small wooden table that was pushed right against the window. The table was really only meant for the staff, but Feliciano used it every so often whenever he cooked a small meal for himself rather than the chef.

Immediately he dug his fork into his pasta, twirling it around and bringing it to his lips. He could smell the delectable scent of tomatoes and spices rising up and seeping into his nose. The steam hit his face, warming him. Normally, the whole aroma, the sight would have Feliciano's mouth salivating with anticipation. But not this time.

It was strange, how he couldn't bring the food to his lips. The appetite was . . . gone. His mind was wandering elsewhere, to a certain blonde.

Feliciano put his fork down and pushed the plate away. Putting his head on his hand, he looked out of the window. At first he looked out in the streets, noticing a gondola pass by slowly. In it was a couple, embracing each other in the frigid temperatures of the winter.

The man in the boat wrapped his arm around the woman as she nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck. He seemed to grip her tighter as a reaction, kissing her black hair.

Feliciano's eyes focused from the scene on the water to his own reflection in the clearish blue glass. He sighed. Thoughts flooded his mind as he thought.

_Why did Ludwig run away? What had I done? Perhaps dancing was too much. I invaded his space. I know he doesn't really like that touchy feely stuff, but he'd seem so okay with it. He was always okay with it around me. . . Only around me . . ._

"Buona Sera." Feliciano spun around to look at Lovino entering the room.

"Oh, hi." Feliciano let out rather dimly. Lovino raised an eyebrow, curious to the odd behavior.

"Alright, what's wrong? You seem off. Actually, you've seemed off for a long time. Ever since Carnevale began. Normally you're so happy it's annoying, now all you do is slump around the house, it's like you're distracted." Lovino accused, grabbing a glass of wine and taking the seat opposite of Feliciano. "Are you going to eat that?" Feliciano shook his head.

"No I don't want it anymore."

"See! You would never turn down a plate of delectable pasta!"

"Lovino, please, leave it alone. I'm really not in the mood." Lovino looked up from the plate of pasta, glaring at him.

"You know, you don't have to be such an asshole." Feliciano glared at him. "Is there someone on your mind? Is there a girl you like? Is she the one you're going out to see?" Feliciano thought about a way to answer that. Should he tell Lovino the truth? About how he'd been seeing Ludwig? He knew Lovino would not be happy with that. He decided to play along."

"Yes, there's a girl."

"Oh, do you like her?"

"Yes." Feliciano answered casually. Lovino waved his hand, swallowing his pasta.

"No, I mean, as more than a friend? Do you love her?" He took a deep breath, looking out the window. Funny, it didn't even really think about it, he just answered. And he didn't find it strange with how quickly he answered either.

"Yes."

"What's the fucking problem, then?" The younger of the two smiled and shook his head, looking down at his hands.

"Honestly, I don't know. I think I was just thinking about it too much, you know? Putting too much thought into something which made it more of a problem than it really was, understand?"

"No," He answered harshly, shoving pasta into his mouth, "not really. So are you going to tell her how you feel, bastard, or not?"

"Probably not. It's for the best."

"What, is she some poor, foreign peasant or something?"

"_She's_ just not suitable for me. I don't think I could ever bring _her_ home to grandpa and get his approval." He answered sadly. "But I really want to tell _her_, but I'm afraid of losing _her_ as a friend. What do you do when you don't want to lose a friend who you like more than a friend."

"How the fuck should I know? Go ask Francis. I never liked the asshole, but at least he knows a thing or two about love."

"Francis! Of course! Why didn't I think to go to him sooner?"

"Because you're an idiot. Now go away and let me finish my pasta in peace."

"Ciao, Lovino." Feliciano said, waving as he exited the kitchen. Lovino only let out a gruff in response to his departure.

Feliciano banged on the door of the frenchman's house. They had been close, especially when Feliciano was younger. When his grandfather left for trips and Elizabeta was still in Hungary, he would drop Feliciano and Lovino off at Francis' house. He stopped bringing Lovino, though, when he pointed out how much he hated the man and refused to ever go back to the house. Their grandfather was not too pleased with the conditions Lovino set forth, but didn't have much of a choice and left him with a nice Spanish boy and his parents.

Finally, Feliciano was greeted with a warm smile and a hug.

"Feli! What are you doing here? I haven't seen you since you were, what, seventeen?"

"Has it really been that long?" Feliciano giggled. "I'm sorry I had not come to see you sooner, but I need to get some advice from you." He said, a bit more serious (or a serious as Feliciano could get).

"No problem, just come right on in." Francis let go of the young man, stepping aside for him to enter.

"Grazie." He led Feliciano over to a small white room located in the left hand corner of the grand hall. Feliciano sat at the small table, helping himself to the pastries that lay on the silver tray.

He wasn't going to deny that he was nervous. How would he react? Feliciano felt like he could say anything to Francis without being judged, but everyone had their limits, right? Would he reject him?

Francis could see the way the young man was shaking, quirking an eyebrow.

"So . . . what did you want to talk about?" Suddenly the nervous look on his face was replaced with pure guilt and shame. Tears welled in his honey eyes, threatening to escape and pour down his face. Francis was overcome with a sense of urgency, getting up and putting a hand around the shaking man.

"Feli! What's wrong? Is everything okay?" He rubbed his hand up and down Feliciano's shoulder, but none of it could stop him.

"No, everything is not okay." He whispered. "Francis . . . I'm sick."

**Sorry it's so short. The next one will be longer. **


	6. Chapter 6

"Feli, what's wrong? Are you dying?" Feliciano simply shook his head, wrapping his arms around himself and dipping his head down and crying some more. "Well . . . what's wrong then?"

"Francis, you're the only person I know who would, at least I hope you will, help me." He took a deep breath, finally looking up at his friend. "I have these . . . unnatural feelings . . . for a friend that I met a couple of days ago." Francis's face became serious. He looked down at the boy, tilting his head up. For a moment, Feliciano thought that Francis would be disgusted. That he would throw him out onto the streets, or tell his grandfather, maybe both.

"This friend, he's a man?"

"Yes."

"And you love him?"

"Yes."

"And do you think that there's even the possibility that he loves you?" Feliciano thought about it. He didn't want to think about it, it was too hard. These thoughts were not right. Just because Feliciano had them, it didn't mean Ludwig did. And yet, he couldn't deny that Ludwig did look at him in a certain way. Although Feliciano had his doubts, he had this feeling, however small, that Ludwig could possibly love him too.

"I think it might be possible that he loves me too." Francis seemed to sigh in relief. He ran his fingers through his hair, shaking the strands out of his face. He went to fixing himself some more tea.

"Alright. Are you going to tell him?" He asked, taking a long sip of his beverage.

"I don't know. I want to, he deserves to know. And there's always the possibility . . ."

"Oui, there's a possibility. But, Feliciano, I want you to understand something" Francis began, setting his cup down and leaning forward so Feliciano would understand the seriousness of his words, "The kind of love that you have, that could achieve here isn't something you want to second guess. I don't think that anyone else in this city, besides me, will understand your predicament. So, if you really want to go forward with this, to try to accomplish a relationship with this man you will have to be prepared to sacrifice in return."

"I understand, but I love him and would be willing to make sacrifices to have him." Francis leaned back in his chair.

"Well that's it then." Feliciano smiled, crossing his legs beneath himself.

"Thank you, Francis. I . . . I'm grateful that you can still look at me as your friend after what I just told you." He said, smile faltering again. Francis looked at him, eyebrows furrowing together.

"Feliciano, have I ever told you about my family?" The younger man shook his head. "When I was a baby, my mother abandoned my father. He was devastated and couldn't move on, which the rest of the town thought was natural. And it's also why they never questioned his decision not to remarry. We were a wealthy family, my father and I. So people never interrupted our privacy. It was also how people never knew that my father had a male lover, my other father." Feliciano's eyes grew wide, but Francis continued. "It happened about two years after my mother left. My father introduced him to me. At first I didn't understand, but then I grew used to having him around to actually loving him as another parental figure. He was a secret, though. My father passed him off as a servant, which people believed, and he was perfectly content with it. He understood. And it is why I want you to understand why I am one of the very few people out there who will be comfortable with this."

"I understand. I never knew that about you."

"Yes, well, it's not important. What is important is you telling him."

Ludwig paced around his room. Last night Ludwig was so close to . . . well, doing something rather inappropriate. If anyone had known that Feliciano was a man the townspeople would have immediately reacted.

He ran his hands through his hair.

And he also ran away from Feliciano. He left him. As soon as he felt uncomfortable he just pushed his friend away and ran off.

It was silly, really. To fall in love with someone he just met, someone he's never even seen before. And yet here he was, stomach twisting and turning, his heart beating madly, his mind cluttered with thoughts of Feliciano and only Feliciano, and the airy feeling that ran through his entire body.

But at the same time it was also wrong. So incredibly wrong.

He walked over to the books he had piled upon his nightstand, running his fingers along the rims. He had read books similar to his relationship. Relationships that shouldn't happen. Relationships that were too complicated for their own good, and yet they happened anyway. No matter how difficult everything seemed, they got each other and were happy.

But this wasn't fiction. This wasn't a pristine story where everything had a happy ending. This was real life.

Ludwig sat on the edge of the bed, placing his face in his hands, hunched over. He wanted more than anything to tell Feliciano how he felt. Every fiber in his being was screaming at him to follow fiction and take the risks all of those fictional characters took. He wanted to be brave. But at the same time it was something so risky.

_Do I dare losing Feliciano? But can I live my life without him completely? _

He looked over at the clock to realize that he was late to meet Feliciano. His eyes widened. Immediately he lept from the bed and ran downstairs. He figured a cloak and his mask wouldn't be too bland. But he was really concerned about Feliciano and if he was still there, hoping he didn't offend him in anyway.

Ludwig swung open the front door, only to be greeted with the same man that had been preoccupying his thoughts. Feliciano looked up at him, eyes wide through his mask.

"Oh . . . um . . . hi, Ludwig. You didn't show up at our meeting spot and I got worried. I'm sorry." He said, bowing his head down. Ludwig closed the door behind him, stepping out into the mild February air.

"Please, don't be. I'm sorry I didn't show up at our usual spot. I was preoccupied."

"Doing what?" Ludwig blushed.

"Um . . . it was nothing. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, that's the last thing I want to do."

"Really?" Feliciano looked up.

"Ja." He smiled. Ludwig found it amazing how quickly and easily Feliciano got him to smile. It usually wasn't something that came easily to him. "Um . . . Feliciano?"

"Yes?" Feliciano's breath hitched, hope swelling in his chest.

"Tomorrow, would you please meet me at Ponte Delle Guglie?" There it was. The instincts he gained from those stories in the books he always read coming to surface. He needed to try. Feliciano was everything to him, and he wanted him.

"Si, I'll meet you there. Will we not be going out tonight?"

"We may, but remember to meet me there, tomorrow at midnight."

"Don't worry, I'll remember."

**Yay! I finally updated. This chapter was hard, sorry about that. But now I'm at the point where everything is falling into place and should be coming together. Thanks for your patience. I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter. **


	7. Chapter 8

Ludwig stood on the bridge . It was late and no one was really there. This wasn't one of the most popular bridges in Venice, but it was more private that way and still romantic enough. That was mainly the reason he chose it. Secluded, dimly lit, but still light enough to see well. Houses were all lined up and down the street and dark. A sign that most of the people were asleep.

He inhaled the scent of the city and it's waters, leaning over the stone edge, checking his pocket watch for the time.

_12:04_

Feliciano, in the week that he's known the man, was usually late. It irritated Ludwig, he wasn't going to deny it, but it was one of the flaws that made Feliciano who he is. Besides, there were many good things about Feliciano that outweighed the down side of him. Such as his bubbly personality, his cheerfulness, his social skills. The man was also great at singing, artwork (which he showed Ludwig one night), loving, and caring. He was a man of great heart. So what if he messed up sometimes.

And, admittedly, it was adorable when he apologized for being late.

He closed his eyes, hanging his head and taking a deep breath. There was no turning back from this. Ludwig bit on his bottom lip when he heard footsteps on the pavement. When he looked up he saw Feliciano walking towards him. Ludwig stood up taller, facing the man as he stepped onto the bridge.

"Ludwig," He called as soon as he was close enough, "it's me! Why aren't you wearing a mask?" Ludwig smiled, ignoring Feliciano's question to ask one himself.

"Feliciano," it came out slower and deeper than normal, "I asked you here to . . ." and then he was silent. The words were there, but they were stuck, lodged in his throat. Something that sounded so simple, and yet it became so hard to say. The confidence he possessed before was quickly being overshadowed. Did he dare lose Feliciano over his selfish feelings? Would he lose him? Would he tell anyone? Would Feliciano look at him like he was disgusted?

"Ve?" He let out, interrupting Ludwig's thoughts. Snapping out of it, he shouted at the man,

"Feliciano! Take of your mask!" Ludwig barked. Feliciano was taken aback, slightly shaken from the harshness. True it wasn't necessarily said with anger, but there was a sharpness to his tone that made it seem worse than it was. Ludwig read the fear on Feliciano's face and stepped back. "I'm sorry, what I meant was, may I please take off your mask? Only if you want to, or if you want me to at all. I would never force you to do something you were uncomfortable with-"

"Take it off." Feliciano whispered, the ghost of his words caught in the cold air.

"Pardon me?" The Italian stepped forward, looking up at Ludwig with wide eyes. He was almost right up against the tall blonde.

"Take. off. my. mask." Each words were punctuated softly. It was done so that Ludwig could tell he was serious and waiting near impatiently, but that he also wanted it just as much. Ludwig swallowed the lump that was in his throat, nodding his head and placing his hands on the sides of his mask.

His fingers worked around the back, untying the silk fabric that held the mask to his face. Once they fell undone his hands moved to the front of the disguise. No longer would Feliciano be white plaster and paint, decorated with gold and black foil and hot glue, and the two most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen. No, now he would be a face. And no matter what, he knew he would love him just the same way he does now.

Without the slightest hesitation, but the utmost patience, he lifted the mask away from Feliciano's face.

Feliciano closed his eyes and Ludwig wished he hadn't. He wished he could see Feliciano's beautiful eyes with his face. He wished Feliciano could see how much he was adoring him. He was beautiful.

Feliciano's skin was a deep olive color, tanned from the Italian sun. His nose was the most adorable nose for a man, his cheeks slightly pinked and round, and he could see little tufts of hair falling in his face. Ludwig couldn't stop himself from cradling Feliciano's face in his hands. Feliciano gasped and opened his eyes.

"Is this okay?" Feliciano took his own hand and rested it on Ludwig's shoulder and staring directly into his eyes.

"Si." Ludwig pushed the hood of Feliciano's cloak back slightly, revealing some more of the unruly hair.

"How about this?"

"It's fine." Ludwig nodded, pushing it off completely. He couldn't help but marvel in Feliciano's beauty before he was leaning towards his face. His lips were just above Feliciano's. They seemed so inviting, so delectable. He breathed over the man's lips,

"And this?"

"Just kiss me." He ordered, grabbing Ludwig's hands in his own. They both leaned forward, connecting their lips quickly, heatedly, and meaningfully. They savored each other, kissing not only with their lips but with every part of their body. Ludwig wrapped his arms around Feliciano's waist, his hands gripping the sides of his small torso. Feliciano's hands were running along Ludwig's back, sometimes running his fingers through the slicked back strands of Ludwig's golden tufts.

They pulled away from each other, gasping. Their hearts seemed to flutter in their chests as they looked at one another. The urge to kiss again was strong in both of them, but Ludwig needed to say something before he dared go back in,

"Feliciano, I love you." Feliciano smiled, cupping Ludwig's jaw.

"Oh Ludwig, I love you too." They kissed again, their heads tilting to accommodate the other. When they pulled away once more, Felicino leaned his head against Ludwig's chest, letting the taller man cradle him in his arms.

But there were still questions that needed to be answered. They didn't have to time, nor the ability to dodge them now.

"What do we do now?" Feliciano asked as he looked down at the water in the street. "I mean, what happens with us? Will we keep this a secret, even from our families?" Ludwig sighed heavily, lightly squeezing him.

"We will have to. They won't understand." Feliciano nodded.

"I guess that makes sense. So what about us? We can't get married, we can't tell anyone. Are we secret lovers now?"

"Lovers?"

"We're already sinners. Why not?"

"I suppose that's okay. So to answer your first question: yes. We're secret lovers." He said, burying his face in Feliciano's hair and kissing the man so he knew that he meant it with affection. "Only if you're comfortable with that. You'd have to sneak around your family and lie to them, as would I." Feliciano looked up at him.

"Si, I'm willing to give it up. I'm willing to give up everything."

"Me too."

"I love you, Ludwig."

"And I love you."


	8. Chapter 9(8)

_*one week later*_

Feliciano looked into the mirror. Tonight was that last night of Carnevale. It was going to special, he determined. He pulled out his best dressing robes, which were made of a soft sort of velvet material, and colored a deep green. He'd been told before that green was a good color on him. He didn't bother with the gloves anymore, he wanted to feel Ludwig when he held him. It wasn't as if anyone could tell if they were both men. Or really that Feliciano was a man.

He pulled the hood tightly over his hair, pulling his mask on to ensure it's place on his head. He bit his lip and headed downstairs.

Just as he was about to head out the door, Lovino shouted at him from across the room.

"Oi! Where do you think you're going?" Feliciano stilled himself, turning towards his brother slowly.

"I always go out."

"Not so fast. Grandpa wants to talk to you before you go out tonight." Lovino rolled out low and carelessly. Arms crossed, he began to walk upstairs.

"Wait! Lovino! Why?"

"How the hell should I know? He's in his study." He answered, not turning towards him. Feliciano looked at the clock on the wall. He would be late to meet Ludwig but didn't have much of a choice.

With a heavy sigh, he rushed through the house and over to his grandfathers study, knocking on the dark wooden doors.

"Come in, Feliciano." The man called from the otherside. Feliciano opened the doors, emitting a loud creaking sound as he did so. He stepped in, closing the door behind him and making his way over to one of the cushioned chairs in front of his grandfathers large, oak desk.

The man with grey streaks in his hair did not look up from his paper work. He simply continues to scribble with his quill in one hand, holding papers in the other.

Feliciano tapped his fingers on his thigh impatiently, waiting for his grandfather to acknowledge him, or say something. When he didn't he spoke up,

"You wanted to see me?" The old man looked up at him, quirking an eyebrow and smirking up at the man.

"Are you looking to be somewhere soon, Feliciano." He asked.

"Um, actually, yes. I'm meeting up with a friend tonight." He raised his eyebrows, eyes slightly widening in surprise, and open mouth forming a slight smile in surprise.

"Oh, you're meeting up with someone tonight?" Julius put his papers and quill down, crossing his fingers and leaning his head on his hands. "Who?" Feliciano felt his face drain, a numbness running through his fingers. What could he tell him? That he'd been sneaking around with a man for the past two weeks? Feliciano attempted to moisten his dry throat, swallowing a heavy lump,

"A friend." He hoped that would be enough.

"Do I know this friend?" _Oh crap._ He swore absently in his mind.

"It's Francis." He lied.

"Oh, that's nice." Julius smiled, leaning back in his dark arm chair. Feliciano sighed.

"Actually, I was hoping that I could spend the night with Francis, at his house." Julius smiled.

"I don't see why that would be a problem." Feliciano sighed in relief. He still felt guilty lying about where he was going, but also wanted more time with Ludwig. "But I still need to talk to you." His gleeful tone soon shifted into something more serious. His gaze shifted away from Feliciano's.

"What is it, Grandpa?"

"We need to discuss something serious." He leaned forward once more, looking Feliciano directly in the eyes. "Feliciano, when I die, which I don't think will be soon, but at my age I can't be too careful, my fortune will be passed down. But most of my fortune must pass to Lovino. He's the oldest and it's his right. I will leave some to you, but I don't believe that it will be enough for you to live on, especially for the rest of your life. Therefore, I will need to find another way of ensuring that you'll be provided for after I die."

"What do you mean?" Feliciano asked nervously.

"What I mean is, Feliciano, is that I am arranging for you to get married." He could feel it, the perfect world that had just been constructed shattering, falling, and burning. He felt lightheaded, like he could faint right then and there. Not noticing the change in character, Julius continued, "There's a lovely family, right on the other side of the city, that would love to marry off their daughter to such a well respected family name, I made an offer and am currently awaiting a reply." Feliciano got out of his seat, swaying and using his arm to balance himself on the back of the chair. "Feliciano?"

"How . . . why . . . why would you do this?"

"Feliciano?" Julius called, but Feliciano was already making his way out of the study. Julius struggled after him, calling out after him. "Feliciano! Wait!"

"I was perfectly happy, why . . . how could you do this to me?!" He yelled.

"Feliciano? Why are you so upset? I thought you'd be happy." He said, grabbing Feliciano's sleeve as he was about to exit the house. Feliciano looked at him, shaking his head with tears in his eyes. How could he explain to his grandfather why he wasn't. It hurt him. Part of it was his fault, his grandfather didn't deserve the hatred, he knew that. But he couldn't help the way he was feeling. Tears falling down his face, he wrenching his arm out of his grasp.

"I'm not." He ran out of the house as fast as he could, leaving everything behind him. Tears blurred his vision as he sprung forward. One thing kept running through his mind as he made his way to the meeting point. _Ludwig._

Ludwig stood around, checking his watch once more. Being late wasn't something Feliciano was foreign to, but he was never this late. Worried thoughts plagued his mind until he saw Feliciano running through the crowd. He smiled until he noticed that Feliciano was upset and crying.

Feliciano threw himself in Ludwig's arms, wrapping his arms tightly around his waist. Still hyperventilating, he reached up and crushed his lips to Ludwig's. Ludwig was taken aback, but didn't really have time to register what was happening because Feliciano was already gasping for breath. He got a few distasteful glares from the people around him. Hopefully they couldn't really see Feliciano's face, seeing that he wasn't wearing his mask. Then again, Feliciano's face wasn't exactly masculine, and his hair was covered too.

"Ludwig! Something terrible . . ." Ludwig pulled him aside, leaning down and cupping Feliciano's cheek in one hand.

"Are you alright? Did something happen? Are you hurt?" Feliciano shook his head frantically.

"No, nothing like that." Composure coming back to him, he gripped Ludwig's hands with his own, and looked into his eyes. "But Ludwig, I'm getting married." Ludwig's shoulders dropped, mouth hanging open. His grip tightened on Feliciano's hands.

"What? When?"

"My grandfather arranged for it to happen, he's just waiting for them to accept or decline."

"They might decline." Feliciano shook his head.

"They most likely won't. I didn't tell you, but my family is very well known and wealthy. They would have to be crazy to decline." They were silent. "Ludwig, what do we do?"

"I don't know. But I'm not going to give you up so easily. I swear it. I love you." Feliciano leaned up and kissed him shortly.

"I love you too."

"We'll figure it out."

"We should talk to someone I know. He can help us."

"Who?"

"My friend Francis." He answered, already dragging him towards the Frenchman's house.


	9. Chapter 9

They sailed over to Francis's house. It took a bit longer than expected, especially when the cloudy weather turned into a freezing downpour unexpectedly. Ludwig paddled the whole way over, watching Feliciano shiver in the February rain. If it had been a couple of degrees cooler it would have been snow, for sure.

Their plan took another turn when they arrived and saw that Francis already had a guest at his door. They stopped their boat close enough so that they were hidden by the decorative bushes that laid on the sides of the stone steps of the beautiful house, but close enough to hear. They leaned forward.

"Who is that?" Ludwig asked in a hushed tone. Feliciano swallowed.

"My grandfather." They could only hope that Francis would cover for Feliciano and not reveal his secret. They tried to listen and picked up on some of the conversation between the two men.

Feliciano's grandfather held his hood over his hair and above the lamp, standing on the Frenchmans doorstep.

"Good evening, Francis."

"Good evening, Julius. To what do I have the pleasure."

"Have you seen Feliciano? He said he was coming to spend the night here."

"Oh dear, has he run off?" Francis asked back, not sure whether Julius knew about Feliciano and his male counterpart or not. Nonetheless, he tried to avoid it as much as possible.

"Yes. I told him about a marriage I had arranged for him and he ran off."

"What on earth could have set him off to such an idea?" He played.

I have no idea." Francis was relieved, slightly resting his shoulders. "But before that he told me that he planned on staying here for the night." Feliciano leaned forward, hanging the front half of his body out of the boat. Ludwig quickly grabbed the clothing on his back to ensure that he wouldn't fall into the water. Especially since Feliciano was waving his hands frantically just beyond the bushed to gain Francis' attention.

Francis did, indeed, see him. He looked over quickly, then back again.

"Julius, why don't you come inside? It's freezing out here and I wouldn't want you to get sick from the rain. We can discuss this in the hall." Julius nodded in appreciation, stepping inside. Before Francis shut the door, he waved Feliciano off with one arm, signalling him to leave. Feliciano smiled, putting his hands together in a sort of prayer gesture and mouthed a _thank you_. Francis smiled and nodded, quickly retreating back into his house.

Feliciano sunk back down in his seat.

"Go! Francis said he'd take care of it." Ludwig, quickly grabbed the paddles, rowing as fast as he could in the opposite direction.

"Should we go back to my house?" Ludwig offered, not really knowing any other place they could possibly go.

"What about your family?"

"My grandfather is on a trip to Austria, he won't be back for a couple of days. And Gilbert, no doubt, won't be home until early in the morning. And his room is on the other side of the house. There won't be anyone there to bother us." He said as he steered the boat. Feliciano bit his lip. He calmly asked,

"So we will be staying in your room?" Ludwig nearly dropped the paddle. He didn't mean it like that.

"Um . . . ja. If that's okay. We won't do anything, if that's what you're asking."

"Oh." For a moment, Ludwig thought that Feliciano sounded . . . disappointed. He brushed that thought off his shoulder and paddled quicker to his house. It really was pouring and if they stayed too long the boat would surely sink.

Francis looked over at Julius, who was pulling back his hood and placing down his lamp.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"So you haven't seen Feli?"

"I'm afraid I haven't." Francis lied.

"Will you send someone over to tell me if you do see him? Invite him in, don't tell him I was here. Then send someone over and I'll come quickly to retrieve him." Julius instructed. Francis nodded.

"I will. But I don't think that he'll come here. Feliciano isn't an idiot, he'll know that you're looking for him and that you would have come here."

"You think I don't know that he'd not an idiot?!" He snapped.

"I just don't want you to hold your breath!" Francis argued back. They both sighed heavily as Francis showed him to the door. He opened it, allowing Julius to take a step out.

"Just wait, he'll come back eventually." Julius gave a half hearted chuckled.

"I hope you're right." He pulled up his hood and walked over to his boat. Francis sighed once more, closing his door.

**Hey, sorry this chapter is so short. But I promise the next one will be long ;) Thanks for all of the support and I'm glad you guys are enjoying it! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning for M rated themes**

Freezing rain poured harder and harder as the minutes went by. By the time Ludwig and Feliciano arrived at the Germans house their clothes were completely soaked. Feliciano shivered as Ludwig lit a lamp and walked him upstairs.

Feliciano remembered the house being dark and compressed. The halls were narrow and crowded with clocks and pictures. Not to say that it was hard to walk through, just smaller than most of the houses Feliciano had been to. All of this lack of space made the rooms huge, however. At least they appeared that way to guests.

Ludwig had let Feliciano take a warm bath. He couldn't stand to see him shiver around with the thoughts that he might get sick. Feliciano had smiled at the thought, graciously accepting Ludwig's offer to bath in the luxurious bathroom. Ludwig peeled off his own wet shirt, prying it off from his body. He pulled out some softer clothes, ready to put them on once he finished bathing.

"Hmm . . . where is my robe?" He questioned, digging around for it. He was greeted with an answer when Feliciano emerged from the bath, into his room, wearing his robe. A bright blush grew on Ludwig's cheeks.

"F-Feliciano! Was ist dies?! Was machst du?!" He asked sternly. Feliciano tilted his head to the side.

"Che?" Ludwig shook his head, realizing that Feliciano didn't understand. He turned around to face his dresser, not looking in the mirror, but at the wooden surface.

"What I meant to say is, why aren't you wearing any clothes?" He screwed his eyes shut, nails digging into his balled up fists. Feliciano gripped onto his towel, twisting it around awkwardly in his hands.

"Oh . . . well . . . I don't have any clothes. All of mine are wet." He answered in a hushed but confident tone.

"And you're in my robe because. . .?" Ludwig's teeth scraped together, trying not to lose control or show any signs of arousal.

"It's comfy." Feliciano gripped the ends of the sleeves that were much too long on him. Ludwig opened the dresser, pulling out something he could only hope Feliciano could fit into.

"Here." He tossed the clothes at Feliciano, not once looking over at him. "Just, put those on and leave the robe and towel on the floor, I'll pick it up later." He answered, shoulders hunched. Ludwig couldn't look at Feliciano, not like that.

He heard to robe drop to the floor with the softest thud.

"Is something bothering you Ludwig?" Had he turned around he would have noticed that Feliciano was smiling.

"No." Ludwig answered sternly. Feliciano quietly walked over to the larger man. He placed his warm hands on Ludwig's shoulders. Ludwig stiffened, looking in the mirror. The robe was on the floor by the door, as well as the clothes he'd meant for Feliciano to put on. His heart caught in his throat and his face grew red. Then Feliciano was placing a gentle kiss between his shoulder blades.

Ludwig spun around, hands braced on the dresser as he leaned back. Feliciano pressed closer to the trembling German.

"F-Feliciano!" He cried. The Italian looked up at him with a soft smile. He placed gentle fingers on Ludwig's right pec, lightly leaning his whole hand down until his palm was touching the soft skin. Soft. Feliciano thought as he closed his eyes, leaning in and kissing the other pec softly.

Ludwig shivered at the feeling, closing his own eyes. The feeling was amazing.

His mind was spinning, trying to think straight as to why this was wrong, but at the same time he wanted to take the chance.

"Those must be really uncomfortable, huh, Ludwig?" Feliciano asked, hinting at the wet, damp pants that clung awkwardly to Ludwigs skin. Ludwig simply nodded, eyes still closed. The fingers on his chest fell towards his waist, feeling them dip into the top of his trousers. The pants were pushed to the ground and Ludwig stepped out of them completely. He opened his eyes, looking down in the same manner that Feliciano was looking up at him. "Better?" Feliciano asked.

"Much better." He admitted. Feliciano placed his hands back on both of Ludwig's pecs, running them up to his shoulders. Ludwig sighed blissfully. Feliciano wrapped his arms around Ludwig's neck, pulling himself up.

"I want you to be mine, Ludwig, and I want to be yours." They kissed.

"Alright." Ludwig muttered between their joined lips. He swept Feliciano into his arms in a bridal style, carrying him over to the large, maroon colored, canopy bed. He placed Feliciano in the soft sheets, climbing in next to him.

Ludwig's ice blue eyes burned as they fell over Feliciano's body. He tentatively reached, running his hand over the man's bare body, trailing down with his lingering stare. When he got towards Feliciano's crotch his hand paused, right where his pubic hair began. A nervousness overtook him. Everything was rumbling around in Ludwig's mind, trying to figure out the next step, while also feeling completely inexperienced.

Feliciano cupped Ludwig's face, giving him a gentle smile, one that let him knew that everything would be okay. He grabbed his hand, moving it lower until it rested on Feliciano's hardening penis. Ludwig let out a deep breath and Feliciano kissed him. Thinking a bit more clearly, and more directed towards what to do, Ludwig placed a small amount of pressure on where he was cupping Feliciano's erection. Squeezing lightly, he rocked his hand back and forth. Feliciano hissed into the kiss. He spread his legs a little wider, allowing Ludwig to now grip his cock and pump up and down.

It felt strange, to Ludwig, the feeling of holding someone else in such an intimate way. Those thoughts were overshadowed. Looking at Feliciano was much more mesmerizing than he thought possible. Feliciano's head was tilted back, eyes were closed, but not squeezed shut, and his lips were parted letting out louder and quicker breathes than normal.

"Ah~" He voiced airily. He traced his lips across the expanse of creamy, tanned, skin. Strangely, he enjoyed the feeling of his lips on his chest, the feeling of sucking on his nipples between his teeth, every moment of it was dreamy. And Feliciano was enjoying it too. It was strange, how good it felt, despite being a man. As far as they both knew, only women enjoyed being handled in such a fashion, but that theory was quickly being disproved with the way Feliciano was arching up towards Ludwig's lips.

"Does it feel good?"

"Mm, yes. It… really does. Oh~." Ludwig continued to twist and pull at Feliciano's leaking cock, while abusing Feliciano's pert nipples. "L-Ludwig?"

"Ja?" He asked, still pumping him.

"Can we … make love now?" Normally Ludwig would have halted and blushed, but not this time. This time, he just slowed his movements, moving up and closer to Feliciano's face, looking into his beautiful, caramel colored eyes.

"We can, if you want to." Feliciano wrapped a hand around Ludwig's neck, pulling him in close so that his forehead was touching his.

"I want to, but I don't know how." They thought for a moment. Both had an idea of what to do, but they were both unsure. "We could…" Feliciano trailed off.

"Um …"

"You could… put it in my ass." Feliciano said, giggling and nervous all at the same time.

"Do you think it would feel good?"

"Maybe. It works on women, why not guys? Besides, I just want to be with you." Ludwig wanted to, but he also wanted Feliciano to feel good as well. He got up from the bed,

"I'll be right back." He headed towards the bathroom, grabbing the scented oils on the counter for special occasions. There was a little bit. Enough for what he really needed it for.

He walked back into the bedroom, pausing when he saw Feliciano sitting on the bed, waiting for him. It was an orphic sight. Feliciano was slightly hunched over, eyes looking up at him like those of a puppy and a trusting smile drew on his face. Ludwig knew he could get used to seeing a waiting Feliciano on his bed every night.

He climbed in next to him.

"What's that for?" Ludwig was pouring some oil on his fingers, smelling the vanilla aroma.

"Just to … you know… make it easier."

"Alright." They kissed and Ludwig lowered Feliciano back onto the bed and resting on the fluffy pillows. He drew his legs up and out, letting Ludwig nestle between them. An oiled finger sat at Feliciano's hole, slick and ready.

Now everything started to feel hesitant. He didn't want to hurt him, or cause him discomfort, or possibly be the only one gaining pleasure from the whole experience. Before he decided, he was pushing in the digit. Feliciano let out a shaky breath. He felt the hole clench around his finger. Thinking quickly, Ludwig wrapped his hand around Feliciano's cock once more, pulling at the same time he thrust in his finger. Soon Feliciano was relaxing and Ludwig felt his muscles loosen enough for him to add another oiled finger.

There was a burning sensation with the stretching, which was mixed with the pleasure of the pull. He squeezed his eyes shut, eyebrows furrowing together, and nose scrunched as he tried to focus only on the good feeling.

The German felt guilty, seeing the way Feliciano was holding it all in just for him made him want to end it all together. He accidently curled his fingers, trying to work his fingers all the way in, which cause him to brush against the Italians prostate. Feliciano cried out, clenching onto the bedsheets. Ludwig looked down at him in shock. Feliciano's eyes were blown wide and he was breathing heavily as all of Ludwig's movements stopped.

"D-do that again~"

"Um . . . this?" He curled his fingers once more and moved them. Feliciano cried out once more and closed his eyes, arching his back.

"Oh~ si." Ludwig smiled, withdrawing his fingers from the mans body. Feliciano sat up to protest at the action but silenced himself when he saw that Ludwig was carefully pouring the oil over his erection, spreading it around.

Feliciano gulped. Ludwig noticed the way he was staring nervously.

"Feliciano." The latter didn;t respond. "Feliciano!" He looked up this time with the more punctuated tone. He grabbed Feliciano's hands with his own slippery once, holding onto him tight. "We don't have to do this. If you don't want to we can wait." In that moment he saw everything so clearly. He saw the man that would give up everything just to be with him, even him he didn't get any gain from it. A man who loved him wholeheartedly and who could be ripped away from him instantly. A man who he wanted more than anything.

Feliciano silenced him with a brief kiss, pulling away and laying back onto the sheets.

"Take me, Ludwig." He breathed. Ludwig bit his lip, nodding. He poured some more oil onto his palm, wiping it onto Feliciano's hole for extra measure. He took the thin legs, hooking them over his thighs and positioning himself at Feliciano's entrance.

Feliciano held out his hand, and Ludwig, reading the signals, held it. Feliciano brought it to his face, letting the feeling of Ludwig's hand comfort him, relaxing him.

And then he was pushing in.

Feliciano's breath hitched, but he never broke eye contact with his lover. It hurt, it stung, and yet it felt right. Like he was supposed to be connected this way with this man. And it did feel slightly pleasurable, but just slightly.

Once he was completely sheathed inside of him he halted all of his movements. He waited for Feliciano to get accustomed to the feeling, knowing that his fingers were hard to handle alone.

"Are you good?"

"Just give me a minute." Feliciano stared at the top of the canopy bed, staring intensely. Trying to focus on any other than the pain, he clenched his teeth, breathing erratically. Doing this, the pain did eventually subsided until it was nothing but a dull sting. "Alright, you can move."

Ludwig dropped his head forward in relief. It was hard for him not to simply thrust into the man. But the constant reminder that he was in pain allowed him to hold back. Even if the scalding heat and tight passage made it seem like it was beckoning for him to pull out and thrust back.

And he did so. Allowing Feliciano to squeeze and pull and Ludwig's own cock that was buried inside of him with each careful thrust forward.

Ludwig's bottom lip hung away from his mouth as he moaned and groaned as he made love to the man beneath him.

Feliciano was making insistent moans, because the angle at which they were making love made Ludwig's penis rub up against the prostate that he'd been teasing before.

"Oh~ Ludwig, si! Per favore! Faster."

"Can you-"

"Si! Faster, please! Ugh~" He cried out as Ludwig thrust faster. "Oh God, yes~"

"Feliciano . . . oh God~" Ludwig panted as he moved his hands to grip onto Feliciano's hips. In turn, Feliciano brought both of his hands hands to toy and twist Ludwig's nipples, rubbing his thumbs over the perky nubs. Ludwig continued to thrust faster and even harder.

Feliciano hooked his ankles behind Ludwig's legs, reaching up and pulling him down to connect their lips. Ludwig wrapped an arm around him, lifting Feliciano's back towards his own body, using the other hand to pump his cock.

Their hot, unsteady breath mixed together.

"Feliciano …. I'm gonna…"

"Me too…" Ludwig came with a grunt, still slowly thrusting inside of him. Feliciano came soon afterwards, wrapping his arms under Ludwig's, pulling his body closer in a strong embrace. Ludwig kissed the mans neck. They both clutched onto each other, their sweaty bodies clinging together. Feliciano closed his eyes, letting the tears spill from his eyes.

"I'm yours Ludwig, forever. I'm yours forever." Their grip lessened, allowing Ludwig to rest Feliciano's back onto the pillows. They looked into each others eyes as Ludwig brushed the hair out of his face and he said sternly,

"Feliciano, I'm not going to let them take me away from you. I promise."

"Good." Ludwig smiled for a moment, pulling out of the man and laid besides him. He pulled the covers over them both, "I'm tired."

"Then go to sleep." He said as he placed a kiss on Feliciano's forehead.

"Alright." He smiled, scooting closer into the naked man beside him. "Good night. I love you."

"I love you too." Ludwig said as he buried he held Feliciano close to him.

**Alright, sorry it took so long this time. I've just had a lot of work with school. Plus this chapter is long. But I hoped you enjoyed it! **


	11. Chapter 11

The morning sunlight was blocked from flooding the room, but Feliciano knew it was day by the way the golden sunlight filtered through the lines of the edge of the curtains. For a split second he couldn't think of anything, his mind drawing a blank. When his eyes moved from the window to the sleeping man in front of him, memories of last night came back into his mind. Then he smiled, feeling content in Ludwig's arms.

Feliciano scooted closer to Ludwig. His blue eyes snapped open with a startled, sharp intake of air that made Feliciano wince.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" Feliciano asked in a weak, raspy morning voice. Ludwig shifted a bit in the sheets, looking down at his new lover.

"It's fine, I'm a light sleeper, is all." Ludwig said in an equally raspy voice.

"Okay." Feliciano elated, scrunching his face in a smile as he snuggled closer into the German's arms. Ludwig's embrace tightened around the lithe man. His hand cupped the back of Feliciano's head, running his fingers through his hair and pulling Feliciano closer. When Feliciano peaked up at Ludwig's face. It was stern and concerned. His eyes were focused somewhere, not in the moment. Feliciano shuffled up, closer to Ludwig's face. "What's wrong?"

"What's going to happen, Feliciano?" Those words sunk into Feliciano. Like a dagger, they cut into him deep. An uneasy feeling settled in both of their stomachs. What were they going to do? "Listen, I understand how important family is, and I don't expect you to choose me over them. But know that I wouldn't think any less of you and that I love you. Even if it means that…" Tears pricked at the corners of Ludwig's eyes. Feliciano's heart felt like it was going to fall out of his chest.

"No, Ludwig look at me, no." Ludwig looked down into Feliciano's eyes. "I love you Ludwig…" There was silence, so Feliciano decided to slip from Ludwig's embrace, sitting up. He grabbed Ludwig's jaw in his hand, forcing him to look him straight in the eyes. "I'm your lover, Ludwig. And your lover is supposed to spend their life with you. One day my grandfather will die, and my brother will move on with his own lover. Whether it be now or later in life, I will lose them, but you… you and I are supposed to be together until death. I love you." Ludwig smiled. His words were true. Of course it wasn't going to be easy, letting go of their families, whom they still loved, but this is what life and love was truly about. "I've given my family twenty one years of my life. Now I would like to give you the rest of it." Ludwig kissed him, cupping Feliciano's jaw in his hands. When he pulled away, he stroked the sides with his thumbs.

"I would be glad to give the rest of my years to you too, Feliciano. But it's not as simple as just running off. We don't have money, nor are we in a situation to just get a place to run off to. We need a plan, a strategy, or something. I don't want you to suffer."

"I won't suffer as long as I'm with you." Feliciano kindly argued with a smile. As much as Ludwig admired his determination, Ludwig wanted to give Feliciano something to call home.

"We just need help, or guidance."

"What about Francis? He helped us last time!"

"I suppose. Do you think he will?"

"Yes. But he might question your motives." Feliciano giggled.

"Okay, we will go talk to him, and then we will bring you home."

"What?!"

"Don't you wish to see your family one last time? Write them a letter to say good-bye? You didn't run away on the best terms." Feliciano looked down.

"I suppose not."

"Good. This will give us both a chance to say good bye." Ludwig kissed him again. When they pulled away from one another, he got up."I'm going to go wash up and we will go to see your friend, Francis." As he walked over to the bathroom, Feliciano stopped him before he entered, calling out,

"Um… Ludwig? I just want you to know that last night was… perfect." A gasp caught in Ludwig's throat and a blush spread across his cheeks.

"It was perfect for me too." Feliciano smiled, throwing his arms out and laying back into the fluffy sheets with a soft thump. Ludwig smiled, ignoring every urge to go back to the bed and hold him, or even more. No, he walked into the bathroom, because he knew that they had important matters to get through today.

Besides, if all went well, they had the rest of their lives together.

**Hey, sorry that this chapter is so short, but no matter how much I tried, it didn't come out right if I tried to make it longer. And I'm sorry that it's been taking so long to upload, college requires a lot of attention. But, anyway, I promise the next chapter will be longer. **


	12. Chapter 12

They left late as soon as they both finished bathing and dressed. It was harder for Feliciano to get ready, seeing that all of Ludwig's clothes were too big for him and that his clothes from last night were not completely appropriate. Not to mention they were dirty and still damp. In the end, Feliciano had to wear some of Ludwig's old pants and just deal with one of shirts which were much too hard for him.

It was cold out and the wind was harsh that day. Even Ludwig felt the chill bite at him. He looked over at the shivering Italian. Feliciano was clutching at the ends of his shirt and bringing his arms closer to his chest. Ludwig looked at him,

"Are you cold?" Feliciano looked up and nodded. As much as Ludwig wanted to put his arm around him, he knew he couldn't. The action would attract too many stares, it was just too risky. Even taking off his own cloak and putting it around him would be a risk.

"I'm sorry." Feliciano understood completely, and just continued to tug on his clothing against the bitter cold.

They arrived at Francis's house, cold, and anxious. Ludwig hadn't officially met Francis, not truly, and he was slightly afraid. They needed him, and Ludwig wanted, if not Feliciano's grandfather, then at least Francis's blessing to have the young Italian.

Feliciano eagerly jumped up the steps to the door, bouncy and cheerful as ever. He lightly tapped on the door. He looked down at the German, waiting for him to join him at the top of the steps. Ludwig's legs, however, felt as though they were made out of sand.

"Come on, Ludwig! We need to hurry." Feliciano chimed from the top of the steps.

"I'm coming. I'm just…" He managed when he got to the top and next to Feliciano. ". . . I'm just nervous." The smile on Feliciano's face grew. "I want Francis to know that I love you and will do anything to prove that." They wanted to kiss, they wanted to hold each other, and they were dangerously close to doing so. Forgetting where they were until Francis opened the door. He eyed Ludwig, scanning him up and down.

"You're Ludwig?" Ludwig gulped, squaring his shoulders and straightening his posture. He would defend his right to be with Feliciano.

"Yes."

"Well come in quickly, we have some matters to discuss." The Frenchman opened the door wider for the two to enter, shutting and locking it as soon as they were in the hallway. They took of their coats, hanging them on the coat rack.

Francis watched them as Ludwig hung up Feliciano's coat for him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Feliciano." He spoke, "I want you to go wait in the kitchen. Please help yourself to whatever you want. I wish to speak with Ludwig, alone."

"Oh, is that okay with you Ludwig?" As intimidating as the situation might seem, he was not afraid. Not if it was for Feliciano. He smiled down at him and nodded.

"I'll be fine, don't you worry." Feliciano smiled.

"Okay. Thank you, Francis. I'm starving." Francis and Ludwig smiled as Feliciano made his way quickly down the next hallway and to the kitchen. Once he was gone, Francis looked at Ludwig, sighing and walking forward.

"Follow me." He ordered, waving Ludwig along with a nonchalant finger. He felt like a small child and was slightly offended, but followed anyway.

Francis lead him down the hall, all the way to the end. There was a door in the right hand, corner which was locked. Francis pulled out a small brass key from his pocket, unlocking the door with a loud clank. Revealed inside was a small room with a small desk. Behind was a cushioned chair and in front was a smaller, wooden chair. He stepped aside for Ludwig, extending an arm.

"Please, take a seat." Ludwig nodded, walking inside and sitting. Francis closed and locked the door once more, moving to sit in his chair. The atmosphere was automatically tense. The larger chair made Francis look powerful. Nonetheless, Ludwig sat up straight and folded his hands in his lap.

"I assume you wish to talk to me about my intentions with Feliciano-"

"Ludwig," Francis interrupted softly, "you are risking a lot to just be with Feliciano. Not to mention you've come to others for help. I truly think that you think you love Feliciano. But, please, tell me, how does he make you feel?" Ludwig could feel the color rise in his cheeks.

"I… um… what?" Francis leaned forward on his folded hands, looking Ludwig directly in the eyes.

"How does Feliciano make you feel? I know what love is, Ludwig. Do you? So tell me, how does Feliciano make you feel?" In an instant his mouth went dry. He attempted to swallow and speak to his best abilities without showing fear. He broke his gaze away, looking down at his palms.

"Seeing him makes me feel… so happy. Although he can act rather… well in the way that Feliciano does, I love it. Seeing him happy makes me happy. If he were upset I would do everything in my power to make sure he was alright again. I want to be around him all the time. He's my friend before my lover. If I could just see him and his happy face that would be enough." When he looked back up he could see Francis nodding. He bent over and opened a drawer in the desk. Two glasses were placed on the table as well as a bottle of schnapps. As he filled the glasses he talked.

"Feliciano's grandfather and I have been friends for quite a while. What you two are asking… you're asking me to take away one of the most precious things in his life. All on a whim that you and Feliciano are in love. Well," He handed Ludwig a glass. "that's quite a lot."

"Yes. I would agree it is." They drank.

"Feliciano is dear to me, I've known him since he was young. But he's an adult now, and he knows how to love. I do not doubt he loves you. So," he stood, looking down at Ludwig, "I'm going to help you two."


	13. Chapter 13

It was late in the night. The streets, for the most part, were empty. Few stragglers wandered the streets, possibly drunkards or bums without homes and/or families to take them in. This made Feliciano rather nervous, He had never been out this late alone on any other day that wasn't a holiday. There was really no reason for it.

"Are you alright, Feliciano?" Ludwig spoke next to him.

"Yes, just a little nervous." He murmured, looking down.

"Don't worry too much. If you don't want to do this…"

"No! Of course I do! I love you. But, saying goodbye to my family like this… it seems wrong. But do we have a choice?" Ludwig said nothing. If the circumstances had been different, if Feliciano wasn't going to be sent off to be married, perhaps things could be different. They could live in their separate homes, and live their lives as bachelors, visiting one another in secret. No one would know. However, this was not the case. And Ludwig knew that Feliciano didn't deserve that. Feliciano deserved to wake up next to someone every morning, someone to be there when he needed it, and someone to care for him. And Ludwig planned to do just that.

They arrived at the estate Feliciano lived in.

"Will anyone be awake?" Ludwig asked as a extra measure.

"Probably not. Lovino usually locks himself in his room most of the night, and grandpa sleeps rather early." He explained.

"Alright. Francis and I will be around in the front in five minutes. Grab your things, leave the note, and get out of there." Feliciano inhaled deeply.

"Okay." They hugged briefly. When they parted Feliciano bolted up the stairs of the house, opening and slipping into the door. The halls were dark, almost ghostlike, yet Feliciano still felt drawn to them. The home he had lived in his entire life would soon be out of his life forever. Feliciano reminded himself that time was short and made his way down the hall and up the stairs.

When he got to his room he felt a chill crawl up his spine. He pranced to the closet, throwing it open and tearing clothes from where they hung. There was minimal effort in the way he shoved every article of clothing into the bag. He moved to grab items of sentimental value next. Most of it he kept in the nightstand next to his bed. It wasn't much, but it still meant a lot to him. When he was finished he took one last look at his room, his bed, and everything that was left in there. It struck him in all the right places, but he knew that he had a new life ahead of him. And so, with a heavy heart, he turned around and walked out of that bedroom forever.

There was one last stop to go to before he left. The door to his grandfather's office was almost always left open. Nothing of true importance was in there. That, he mostly kept in his bedroom with him. All he had to do was leave the letter he had written, explaining the situation, and get out. It was simple enough. However, he expected to be alone.

Lovino sat in their grandfather's great oak chair, hands folded neatly on the desk as he leaned forward.

"You've been gone a long time. Where were you? And, where are you going?" He asked, eyes fixed on the bag, then to Feliciano. Feliciano's breath hitched in his throat.

"You weren't supposed to be here." Replied the younger of the two.

"So what if I am? Are you going somewhere?" Lovino stood up quickly, arms balled in fists as he made his way towards his brother. "And what's this?" He continued to banter at his brother, snatching the letter he was holding from his grasp. Feliciano did nothing. What could he do? He could try to wrestle the letter from him, but he knew that it would only cause noise that would surely wake his grandfather and ruin his plan. Or he could run.

As soon as the thought was in his mind, Lovino's hand was on his arm, holding him there as he read the letter. He was silent and his eyes were dark as he read the letter.

"What the hell is this?" He murmured lowly, grip tightening on Feliciano. Trying to fight seemed almost impossible. When Lovino was in a rage, there was almost no stopping him. He learned that whenever they thought when they were young. "What the hell are you? You're going to run away with a man? It's… it's twisted! Disgusting! If you think that I'm going to allow this, I'll-"

"What? What will you do?" Feliciano snapped, snatching away his arm from his brothers impossibly tight grasp. At first his the elder's eyes were wide, but they quickly narrowed.

"I won't allow it!"

"Try to stop me." The threat was real. Despite the fact that Feliciano could be scared, despite that he was lazy, when there was a real threat to something he wanted or something he loved, he was willing to fight.

Lovino walked over, but Feliciano cut him of. He shoved Lovino, ready to take off as soon as he fell. But Feliciano's leg was caught by fallen's hand. He too fell to the floor with a thud, bag flying in front of him. Those hands were crawling up his body, holding him down as Lovino pinned down his arms and had his legs on either side of Feliciano's hips.

"I'll scream, and then grandfather will hear, come down, and lock you in your room until you're married off. I won't have you going to hell for these sins! And I won't have you leave! You can't do this to yourself!" Feliciano thrashed in his brother's grip, making desperate, futile attempts to break free. Wiggling, he shifted slightly to his side, bringing his knee up as high as he could, making contact with Lovino's groin. Lovino's groaned, and his grip on Feliciano's arms weakened with the pain. Feliciano took this opportunity and slipped his arms free, elbowing his twin brother in the stomach as hard as he could. He slipped from underneath him, getting up and running over to grab his bag. He looked over at Lovino with sorrow,

"I'm sorry, but I need to leave. I do love you and I hope you and grandpa can forgive me."

"F-Feliciano… don't." Tears gathered in both of their eyes. It was hard. Harder than Feliciano initially thought. He ran, out the of the study, and out the doors to the front where Ludwig and Francis waited.

He ran quickly, hopping into the boat and into Ludwig's arms. Tears fell from his eyes as Ludwig held him and patted his head.

"Are you alright?"

"Si, it was just harder than I thought it would be. Was it that hard for you too?" Ludwig nodded, and Feliciano felt grateful that Ludwig took the same risk and left behind the same people just for him. "Lovino was awake and I almost didn't get away. But I'm here! So we should leave, quickly." Ludwig's grip tightened on the Italian man, and he looked at Francis, who only nodded in understanding. He urged the gondolier to drive.

Feliciano and Ludwig looked at each other, smiling and eager to start their lives, together.


End file.
